-Akkord-
by Anny Akari
Summary: Le conoció un día bajo los cerezos en flor, él le llamó "pervertido acosador" y le mostró la música más hermosa que jamás nadie pudo crear. Eren se encargó de cambiar su mundo por completo.
1. -Etude Op25 No5-

**N.A:** Más Riren, porque puedo, porque quiero. ewè Porque estoy enferma, no puedo salir de casa, e invierto el tiempo en hacer estas cosas. xD Espero que os guste, la obra estará basada en Your Lie in April para la idea principal, no esperéis que siga exactamente todo igual o que acabe igual, quién sabe si eso pasará o no. :0 Espero que os guste.

**Pairing:** RiRen [LevixEren]

**Advertencias: **_BxB, si te desagrada el género, mejor escapar ahora._

**Disclaimer: **_Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama._

* * *

**Etude Op. 25 No. 5**

* * *

Sostuvo sus dedos sobre el instrumento, vacilando sobre sí debía posarlos o no. Era una decisión muy sencilla, una que había tomado muchas veces, una que le había llevado tanto a alegrías como a decepciones. Recientemente más a estas últimas.

Suspiró, liberando un poco la frustración que últimamente llevaba encima. La decisión estaba tomada, sus dedos se posaron con cuidado sobre las teclas blanquecinas, y el sonido apareció. Esta vez probaría algo fácil; _Chopin_. _Etude Op. 25 No. 5._ No era una pieza demasiada complicada si lograbas entenderla. Y él lo hacía. Sonrió satisfecho cuando las primeras notas emergieron, eran perfectas, tal y como debían, ni un semitono arriba ni uno abajo, la velocidad perfecta, la fuerza necesaria. Esta vez no sería una decepción, _lo había logrado._ Pero en unos segundos, todo se vino abajo. El sonido era demasiado fuerte, parecía estar golpeando el piano en lugar de tocándolo, el ritmo iba mal, demasiado rápido, todo iba mal. Parecía estar tocando una _barcarola_ en lugar de una gran obra de Chopin.

Otro gran fracaso, ¿cuántos iban ya? No le apetecía contarlos, realmente.

-Uhm, sí, no me equivocaba. Sólo tenía que seguir el sonido de gato atropellado para encontrarte, Levi.

El nombrado se giró con sobrada molestia. En frente de él, Hanji solo sonreía. Pero él no contestó a su provocación. Sabía que la castaña lo decía de broma, pero aquella broma era un cruel reflejo de la realidad. Los sonidos que ahora emitían se asemejaban más a un gato agonizante que a cualquier obra musical. Esa era su realidad ahora. Esa era la realidad de quién había sido nombrado prodigio del piano años atrás.

-Creo que el único sonido de gato atropellado que he alcanzado a oír aquí es tu voz. –Terminó por decir, más que nada porque sabía que si no le devolvía su ingenioso comentario ella lo asociaría directamente con una supuesta depresión y entonces no habría quién la aguantara.

-Admite que te encanta mi voz, enanito. –Contraatacó la castaña, sin perder la sonrisa– Y ya de paso sígueme, no me he roto los oídos viniendo aquí solo para aguantar tus agradables elogios.

Levi vio en ese momento más que factible el lanzar un zapato a la cara de la chica. Quizás así se callaba de una vez. O quizás un zapato era insuficiente y lo que debía hacer era matarla allí mismo. Ambas ideas lucían tentadoras. Lo único malo de la segunda sería tener que limpiar todo aquello.

-¿Seguirte? Yo no sigo tus órdenes, cuatro ojos.

La chica rodó los ojos suspirando, mientras se posaba sobre el marco de la puerta. El moreno había dejado de mirarla para prestar atención de nuevo al piano. Lo miraba de una manera difícil de descifrar, no sabría decir si con admiración u odio. No podía culparlo, Levi había pasado de lo más alto –ganador de muchos concursos, tanto local, autonómico, nacional como internacionalmente, y además solía actuar en grandes eventos públicos de mucha repercusión social– a ser incapaz de tocar una sencilla pieza. Había cambiado tan rápido que, cuando se habían dado cuenta, ya no había vuelta atrás. Los sonidos que Levi emitiría nunca volverían a ser lo que eran antes, ya nunca volverían a contar los sentimientos escondidos detrás de esa cara estoica. La música era la única manera de entender al moreno realmente, de leerle, de saber qué pensaba, sin la música, Levi era indescifrable. Pero incluso siéndolo, todos podían ver el sufrimiento en sus ojos cada vez que fallaba al interpretar una composición. Eso no era lo que sus amigos buscaban.

-Vamos de una vez, Levi. –Insistió la castaña, esta vez el tono bromista había sido abandonado en alguna parte de la habitación– Yo has probado hoy, no lo fuerces, no te hará ningún bien.

-Cállate –Fue la única contestación del moreno, ya sabía lo que había, no hacía falta que se lo recordasen. ¿Forzarse? Daba igual cuanto lo hiciese, podía partirse cada uno de los dedos tocando si quisiera, las notas nunca volverían a ser como antes. Él tampoco lo era– Yo sé lo que me hace bien o no.

A pesar de la respuesta, el de tez blanquecina ya había comenzado a levantarse, cerrando con cuidado el piano y abandonando el cuarto junto a la castaña, no sin antes darle un último vistazo al instrumento, aquel que se llevaba todo su odio y también todo su aprecio. No tardó en centrar su vista al frente, mirarlo fijamente no le devolvería nada.

-Isabel me ha mandado un mensaje pidiéndome que viniese a por ti, dice que tiene que presentarte a alguien. –Se adelantó a decir Hanji antes de que el moreno le preguntara–No sé si Farlan está con ella, aunque lo dudo, creo recordar que hoy tenía entrenamiento con el club de fútbol.

-No te había preguntado por ninguna de esas dos cosas.

-Lo harías eventualmente.

El moreno chasqueó los labios evidentemente molesto, Hanji sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza –o al menos aparentaba saberlo– y eso era suficiente razón para enfadarle. Tenía en cuenta que era imposible que alguien se colase en su mente, así que el hecho de que la chica supiese lo que iba a hacer o decir solo significaba que se había vuelto una persona monotemática en el extremo y previsible en demasía. Alguien así no sería capaz de trasmitir nada con las notas aunque lo intentase.

Para la chica con lentes no pasó desapercibido que el ceño de Levi se había fruncido aún más –si era posible– y eso solo significaba una cosa; por millonésima vez en el día, el moreno había desviado cualquier pensamiento al tema musical y se había frustrado en el proceso. Aquello era el pan de cada día, había llegado a entender cuando era que aquello ocurrió porque el gesto de Levi siempre se endurecía. Sin duda, era necesario sacar a Levi de cerca de ese instrumento encerrado en el aula del grupo de música. Pero más necesario era presentarle a _él._ Isabel había encontrado la mejor solución para Levi y Hanji lo sabía.

-Enano, por favor, acabamos de salir del aula de música, deja de poner esa cara de estreñimiento, hay gente en el pasillo, los asustarás. –Soltó la castaña, esperando así relajar un poco el ambiente.

Él solo le dirigió una mirada asesina, diciéndole que ella asustaba más con esa cara de psicópata. Aquello solo provocó que una sonrisa apareciese en el rostro de Hanji, que había notado que el gesto de Levi se había relajado un poco. Así continuaron el camino, entre insultos por parte del Ackerman y risas estrepitosas y ruidosas de la chica con gafas. Durante el trayecto también se pararon en el consejo escolar para recoger a Erwin, un amigo común que también había sido nombrado en el correo de Isabel. Estando los tres juntos, el camino se hizo más ameno, el rubio contaba algunas cosas que le pasaban en el consejo escolar, el cual parecía ser considerado para los alumnos como algún tipo de consultorio psicológico, ya que el Smith estaba cansado de tener que lidiar con disputas amorosas entre estudiantes, Hanji, en cambio, comentaba emocionada como recientemente había conseguido mezclar una serie de compuestos que explotaban de manera automática en una fragante coloración rosada. Levi solo escuchaba como esos dos parloteaban, no tenía nada que añadir, pero tampoco quería ignorarlos y hundirse en sus pensamientos, porque sabía a dónde le llevarían.

_La música. _

Su salvación, pero también su muerte. Levi la odiaba tanto como la amaba. Era enfermizo. Y justo entonces una música llegó a sus oídos. Pensó que estaba alucinando, que quizás ya había alcanzado el siguiente paso en su obsesión, pero los otros parecían haberse dado cuenta también.

-¿Soy yo la única que escucha música aquí? –Fue lo que preguntó Hanji, estaban bastante cerca del donde habían de encontrarse con Isabel, pero una bella música había hecho que se parasen.

-No. –Fue la tajante respuesta que obtuvo del moreno, justo antes de que éste saliera corriendo.

Aquella música que llegaba a sus oídos no era una música cualquiera. Era el sonido de una armónica muy bien afinada, las notas seguían un ritmo perfecto, entrelazándose a la velocidad perfecta. Aquello no provenía de un amateur, aquel sonido que él había perdido hace tanto tiempo no es algo que cualquiera pudiese crear. Alguien capaz de hacer que un instrumento como la armónica transmitiese cada uno de sus sentimientos –que debía ser una cromática de dieciséis celdas, por los sonidos que emitía– debía saber más de música que la mayoría. Aquello hizo que los pies de Levi corrieran hacia quién fuese que estuviese consiguiendo algo así.

Lo que vio le congeló la sangre. Allí, subido en un banco, rodeado de niños, estaba él. Un chico que tendría su edad, o quizás un poco menos, tocaba con cuidado una armónica. Las notas que por ella se desprendían narraban historias, contaban sentimientos; felicidad, alegría, entusiasmo y… dolor. En lo profundo de la melodía, había una sola voz agonizante, solapada por las demás voces alegres. Aquellos niños bailaban alrededor del chico ignorando esa voz, dejándose tan solo llevar por el contagioso y alegre ritmo que marcaba la mayoría de notas, sin ver más allá, sin ver la historia.

Algunos no dejaban de moverse, otros simplemente aplaudían acompañando los gráciles movimientos del músico. Levi simplemente estaba hipnotizado, no sabía por si aquella música o la mágica escena que la envolvía. Los cerezos en flor quizás ayudaban a esto último. Aún ese estado hipnótico cogió el móvil con el fin de fotografiar ese fugaz y hermoso momento. No estaba muy segura de porqué lo hacía, pero simplemente tenía ganas de guardar lo que su retina retenía ahora para siempre. Colocó el teléfono en la posición perfecta, justo cuando el chico daba por finalizada su espontánea actuación y se giraba hacía él, mostrándole unos hermosos ojos esmeralda –que probablemente transmitían más que cualquiera pieza musical– de los que caía una solitaria lágrima. Aquello solo impactó más a Levi, que acertó a pulsar el botón de disparo precisamente cuando una ráfaga de viento los azotó, provocando una hermosa escena con los pétalos de las flores de cerezo, pero causando también con la camiseta que llevaba el chico se levantase.

Sí. En la foto, Levi pudo observar todo el abdomen del chico. Sí, el chico de ojos esmeralda no tardó en captar que la instantánea había sido tomada en ese vergonzoso momento, y que ahora aquel joven con cara rara tenía en su poder una foto de su cuerpo.

Tardó menos de dos segundos en saltar del banco, rojo hasta los orejas, con la mirada de los niños expectantes sobre él, mientras se dirigía a Levi en un intento de parecer amenazante –que al moreno le pareció patético como mínimo–.

-¡Tú, pervertido degenerado! –Gritó en cuanto lo alcanzó– ¡Borra esa foto ahora mismo!

A Levi le pareció que la voz del joven también tenía ese tono melódico que sus notas presentaban, pero que lo ensuciaba al usar palabras tan soeces en un tono tan borde. A él nadie le hablaba así. Además, no era ningún pervertido. Había sido el viento, no él. Él no se había pasado la tarde haciendo ninguna danza o sacrificando ningún animal a un dios aleatorio para que el viento hiciese aquello –Higia era la única diosa a la que Levi le haría caso y no se encargaba de esos quehaceres–, porque, para empezar, no tenía interés en el cuerpo de un adolescente masculino hormonado.

-Primero, no soy ningún pervertido. –Contestó Levi, haciendo acopio de su limitada paciencia– Segundo, yo no he sido causante de que el viento haya hecho eso. Y tercero, eres un mocoso maleducado.

-¿Yo maleducado? –Contestó de nuevo el chico, evidentemente irritado–Claro, porque tú tienes la más exquisita educación, lo has demostrado sacándome una foto sin mi consentimiento. ¿Así es la fina educación que se os inculca a los pervertidos como tú?

Levi iba a contestar, justo cuando el grupo de niños que antes había estado bailando, y que durante la pequeña discusión habían mirado expectantes, aparecía. Sobre decir que todos ellos se pusieron de parte del chico de ojos esmeralda, haciendo un berrinche, acusándolo de pervertido a gritos, echándole en cara su mala educación y diciéndole que con esa cara de "haber comido un limón" no podía ser de otra manera. Hubo uno que incluso osó compararle con un "cerdito" por sus supuestas acciones delictivas.

Y por eso el moreno no pasaba. Ser comparado con tan degradante animal, que disfrutaba regocijándose en su propia suciedad, le producía náuseas. ¿Qué se creía ese niño, que debía de tener diez años, cualificándole de tal manera? Estaba a punto de pegarle un puñetazo para demostrarle que si debían compararle con algo debía ser con un ser superior a ellos, cuando sintió que alguien paraba su brazo. Se giró con cara de pocos amigos –su cara estándar– para encarar a quién quisiese que se hubiese atrevido a detener su enseñanza a ese crío, pero se encontró con un par de ojos azules mirándole con reprobación.

-¿No te da vergüenza, Levi? Levantarle la mano a un niño tan pequeño… –Erwin le miraba como si fuese alguna clase de niño conflictivo al que hay que regañar sin televisión durante una semana, y aquello enfurecía al moreno.

-¡Eso mismo, enanito! –Ahora era Hanji quien se unía al regaño, eso provocó que Levi descubriese que también estaba Isabel allí, junto a la morena, así que supuso que todos le habían visto en su hermoso ataque de rabia hacía el niño– Entiendo que debido a que compartes su altura pienses que también comparten edad, pero no es así… Piensa un poco.

¿De verdad la castaña pensaba que era el mejor momento para ese tipo de bromas? El moreno no lo consideró así, separándose bruscamente del rubio dispuesto de romperle a la chica otro par de gafas –casi todos los pares que se le habían roto a Hanji habían tenido la marca de Levi en la rotura– pero de nuevo fue interrumpido.

-¡Ya está bien, Levi! –Bien, Isabel también parecía querer unirse al grupo de "echarle la bronca a Levi, oferta el día de hoy: ¡échale la bronca por intentar agredir a un niño pequeño!" – Lo siento mucho, Eren, que hayas tenido que presenciar algo así… Normalmente él no es de esta manera, no te lleves una mala impresión, por favor. Solo está bajo mucho estrés.

_¿Eren? ¿Quién era Eren?_

_-_¡Cierto, Erencito! Aunque lo veas con esta cara de estreñimiento, a veces incluso es agradable. Cuando se alinean los planetas y esas cosas, ya sabes. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, ¿no estarían esos niños defendiéndote de él, no? Dime que no te ha hecho nada…

_¿Pero quién coño era Eren?_ Levi se giró para descubrir lo evidente, el chico de ojos esmeralda miraba con simpatía a Hanji, como sopesando lo que iba a decir. ¿Así que el chico músico era Eren? ¿De qué le conocían esas dos? ¿Acaso era la persona que le querían presentar? Esperaba que no, pero más esperaba que sí eso fuese el caso al tal Eren no se le ocurriese decir lo que había ocurrido, porque entonces sí que tendría que aguantar a Isabel y Hanji, y la verdad, no le apetecía.

-Oh, no… Él no ha hecho nada, tranqui–

-¡No le defiendas, chico de la armónica! ¡Eso señor con cara de comer limones es un _cerdito _pervertido que trató de violarlo! –Ahí estaba la intervención estelar del niño al que Levi tanto aprecio le había cogido. Sus palabras habían dejado a Hanji con la boca abierta e Isabel parecía a punto de morir.

Puto niño. ¿Quién le había enseñado la palabra "violar"? Los jóvenes de hoy en día… De cualquier manera, esa palabra era inaplicable para lo que había pasado entre el tal Eren y él… ¿De dónde sacaba esas idea el niño? A él sí que tenía que enseñarle educación… Pero supo que ese era el menor de sus problemas cuando sintió tres miradas acusadoras e inquisidoras sobre su persona.

-Levi, más te vale explicarte ahora mismo.

_Ah, el día parecía que iba a ser largo._


	2. -Sonata No9 Op47-

**N.A:** _Cada vez que escucho alguna pieza a violín me inspiro para esta historia. ;; Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron por su apoyo y espero que les guste este cap. ~_

**Pairing:** RiRen [LevixEren]

**Advertencias: **_BxB, si te desagrada el género, mejor escapar ahora._

**Disclaimer: **_Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama._

* * *

**Sonata No.9 Op.47**

* * *

¿Explicar? Levi no tenía nada que explicar, eso lo tenía claro. Daba igual lo que fuese a decir en ese momento, sabía que la sentencia ya estaba dictada. Los ojos acusadores de Erwin se entremezclaban con los avergonzados de Isabel. Y entonces estaban los orbes castaños de Hanji, que le miraban con una seriedad muy poco habitual en ella.

Era definitivo, similar a esos casos sobre asesinatos que salen durante meses en la televisión, y que después han de ser responsabilidad de un jurado popular supuestamente "no contaminado". Es evidente cual será el fallo del jurado, porque esa gente ha sido bombardeada con opiniones exteriores y por lo tanto, será partidaria de una parte u otra, nunca neutral. Esa era su situación, podría tratar de explicar lo sucedido, pero esa panda de niños asquerosos –en especial aquel que había venido corriendo anunciando una violación– aparecerían otra vez con novedosas historias sobre cómo había forzado al tal Eren a quién sabe qué.

-No tengo nada que explicar, evidentemente no he tratado de violar a nadie. Pero si preferís hacerle caso a un puto niño que apenas sabe que dos más dos son cuatros, allá vosotros.

Observó con satisfacción como, aunque aún mantenían esas miradas acusatorias y decepcionadas sobre su persona, los tres empezaban a sopesar sus palabras. Era más que obvio que era él quien llevaba la razón, no ese osado mocoso que más tarde recibiría su merecido, no había mejor forma que el dolor para enseñar respeto a infantes como él, palabra de Levi.

-Chico de la armónica, ¿qué significa "puto"? ¡Y yo sé que dos más dos son cuatro, incluso me sé la tabla de multiplicar! –Bien, mocoso, jódela otra vez.

-¿En serio, Levi? ¡No sólo acosas a Eren, sino que además le enseñas vocabulario inadecuado a un crío! –Escandalizó Hanji, justo cuando Levi había pensado que las cosas se habían vuelto a su favor por una acción milagrosa de Higia.

De fondo el moreno podía escuchar como el tal Eren trataba de explicarle que "puto" era una palabra que nunca debía decir, consiguiendo justo todo lo contrario. No sólo el niño se había puesto a gritarlo a todo pulmón, los demás críos le siguieron, orquestando toda una sinfonía en la que lo único que se oía era "puto, puto, puto". Levi no podía evitar reír ante la escena, el chico de ojos esmeralda trataba de forma desesperada que todos aquellos niños cesasen en su improvisada actuación, recibiendo solo peticiones de los jóvenes para que se uniera al innovador cántico.

-Deberían agradecerme, le estoy ahorrando a sus padres una charla sobre lo que significa puto. –Levi podía decir seguro que estaba orgulloso de su buena acción del día, había sido un buen samaritano ayudando a esos padres, seguro que Higia estaba contenta con su labor.

Y como si la palabra "padres" fuese parte de algún misterioso hechizo, allí empezaron a aparecer hombres y mujeres de una edad considerable que a todas luces debían ser los progenitores de aquellos niños, que alarmados por el desagradable canto de éstos, habían decidido aparecer a pedir explicaciones, probablemente les habían dejado jugar libremente allí mientras tomaban un café en una cafetería cercana y desde allí habían escuchando la repetición ininterrumpida del desagradable vocablo que entonaban. La cara de terror que Isabel, Hanji, Erwin y Eren adquirieron en aquel instante debería haber sido inmortalizada para toda la eternidad y ser expuesta en el más importante museo del mundo, según el criterio de Levi. Estaba esperando a ver como el chico de ojos esmeralda trataba de explicar a esos padres lo que estaba pasando, pero su idea fue frustrada cuando vio como Isabel avanzaba cual rayo – ¿Desde cuándo esa chica era Flash? – a agarrar a Eren para sacarlo del embrollo en el que Levi le había metido. Lo mismo hizo Hanji con el moreno, pero al contrario que Eren, Levi no paró de soltar improperios mientras trataba de quitarse a la castaña de encima, aunque está no parecía muy dispuesta a ello –y a Levi le sorprendió la fuerza de la chica, supuso que tantas explosiones en su cara por sus patéticos experimentos le habían fortalecido– por lo que acabó arrastrándole a donde querían, ante la divertida mirada de Erwin, que había acelerado el paso para permanecer a su ritmo.

-Lo siento tanto, Eren… Yo misma te pedí que vinieses y por mi culpa se ha formado todo este escándalo, no sé qué podría hacer para recompensártelo. –Fue lo primero que dijo Isabel en cuanto llegaron a un lugar lo suficientemente alejado para no ser captados por los enfurecidos padres, Levi estaba seguro de haber estado allí previamente pero aún así no podía situar correctamente la zona– Aunque sé que la culpa no ha sido totalmente mía, Levi, discúlpate con Eren ahora mismo.

El moreno suspiró con fuerza, no tenía ni una sola razón para disculparse. En todo caso tendría que ser Eren el que se disculpase por haber hecho un escándalo por lo de la foto, que es lo que les había llevado a todo eso, para empezar.

-No tengo nada por lo que disculparme.

-¡Levi! –Gritó la pelirroja, irritada con el comportamiento del chico– ¡Deja de comportante como un niño pequeño, si ha pasado esto es precisamente por tu culpa!

El moreno estaba dispuesto a dejarle claro a la chica de ojos verdes que no había absolutamente ninguna razón para alzarle la voz de ese modo, y que debía gritarle a Eren y no a él, pero la voz de éste le sorprendió cuando iba a empezar su discurso.

-Da igual, Isa. De todos modos, ya nos tendríamos que haber ido de allí igualmente. Casi es la hora y no quisiera llegar tarde.

-¡Ah, cierto! Casi lo olvidaba, toma, me quedé con él y por poco no te la devuelvo.

El moreno no se enteraba de nada desde la intervención del castaño en la conversación. Pero las cosas empezaron a tomar sentido cuando vio como Isabel le tendía a Eren un maletín de color esmeralda con una forma bastante peculiar que poco dejaba a la imaginación –supuso que el castaño no había podido llevarla porque ya llevaba a su espalda otra mochila–. Era un violín, o al menos lo que había allí dentro lo era.

_Y entonces todo cobró sentido. _

Había una razón para que ese chico tocase tan bien la armónica, había una razón para que sus notas trasmitiesen como las que más, había una razón para convertir todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor en una visión tan maravillosa que cualquier persona desease retenerla en su retina por siempre. Esa razón era la música que fluía por sus venas, que se colaba por su respiración, que se reflejaba en sus brillantes ojos, y que se transmitía en cada nota arrancada al violín por el arco. Ese chico era un artista de las notas, un músico, y uno muy bueno. Se notaba incluso en la forma en la que cogía la maleta de su instrumento de las manos de Isabel, con amor, con cuidado, casi con adoración. Levi no podía evitar sentir envidia.

-¡Eh, enano, no te quedes parado! –Solo la voz de Hanji le despertó del mundo que le había consumido observando a ese chico, para darse cuenta que todos estaban dirigiéndose ya a otro lugar– ¡No queremos que Eren llegue tarde a la competición, ya le hemos dado bastantes problemas por hoy!

_Competición._ La palabra clave en todo aquello, le devolvió de golpe a la realidad. Claro que conocía aquel lugar, había estado allí millones de veces. Aquella plaza era la que se situaba en frente del auditorio Trost, que le había visto crecer como artista, llegar a lo más alto, y desplomarse, terminando en lo más bajo. Trost había sido el testigo silencioso de todo aquello, y aparecer de nuevo por allí no era más que un cruel recordatorio de lo que le había sucedido en el pasado. Él no pensaba en poner un solo pie en ese lugar, hacía mucho tiempo que no se las veía con la decoración barroca del auditorio y pretendía extender ese lapso un poco más. Por eso se quedó quieto, mirando como los demás avanzaban. Le pareció un cruel símil con lo que en realidad pasaba, los demás seguían adelante, mientras el quedaba atascado en sus propias inseguridades y miedos, de nuevo. Incluso estando a unos cientos de metros, el auditorio Trost le humillaba de nuevo. Se reía de él, aún en el más profundo silencio del edificio, Levi podía adivinar las risotadas que le provocaba ver el patetismo de su persona.

Pero había algo que incluso aquel lugar no podía evitar, y que Levi tampoco. Lo supo cuando su mano fue tomada por otra, en un agarre fuerte, firme, pero cálido como ningún otro en mucho tiempo. Quiso levantar la vista para saber quién era portador de esa calidez aún sabiendo ya la respuesta, y se topó con los orbes esmeralda del chico castaño mirándole con una mezcla de enfado e ilusión en sus ojos, ambos sentimientos mezclados en una danza arrítmica en su mirada que no hacían sino recordarle a Levi que lo que tenía delante era una joya –con un carácter insoportable y una muy mala lengua, pero una joya, después de todo–.

-¡Vamos! Por tu culpa nunca más podré mirar a esos padres a la cara, no me fastidies esto también.

-No quiero.

Las palabras salieron antes de que el moreno pudiese valorarlas bien en su cerebro. Quizás habían sido aceleradas por la insistente mirada del menor –Levi había intuido que era más pequeño que él, porque parecía ser compañero de Isabel, y ésta cursaba en un curso anterior– y los sentimientos en ella revueltos. Pero era la verdad, no iba a negar que la curiosidad por saber hasta qué punto ese chico podía transmitir con una pieza impuesta por un jurado en un concurso empezaba a carcomerle por dentro, pero ni siquiera esa razón conseguiría que volviese a pisar de nuevo ese lugar. Temía a las voces, a las miradas, temía ver la decepción en los rostros de la gente a su paso, todo aquello le ataba con cadenas fuertes. Pero aquellos miedos parecían importarle poco a Eren.

-¿Seguro qué no quieres? –Contestó el moreno con una sonrisa, que a Levi le parecía de todo menos de una persona cuerda– Creo que sería una pena que a alguien se le escapase que andas con una foto de mi cuerpo semi-desnudo en tu móvil. ¿Podría ser considerado violación? No lo sé, pero estoy seguro que entra en el acoso enfermizo.

Eren era un chico horrible, manipulador, dejaba la peor impresión y era violento en el sentido psicológico. Era de lo peor. Pero quizás era aquello lo que Levi necesitaba, porque antes de darse cuenta era él quién arrastraba al chico de ojos esmeralda hacía la puerta del auditorio, donde los demás ya esperaban, susurrándole que eso era algo que nadie debía saber y que era mucho más guapo cuando estaba callado, ganándose solo carcajadas del violinista.

-¡Por fin! –Exclamó Hanji en cuanto los vio– ¿Qué tanto estabais hablando?

-Cosas de músicos. –Respondió Eren a la velocidad el rayo, y aunque no dijo nada, a Levi le resultaba incómodo que aquel chico le añadiese en el colectivo con tanta familiaridad– Yo voy entrando para cambiarme, podéis ir tomando asiento en al auditorio.

Dicho y hecho, en cuanto Eren se deslizó por la puerta que rezaba "reservado para concursantes", todos se pusieron en marcha hacía el auditorio. Levi no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso antes de que las puertas se abrieran. Y cuando lo hicieron, sus peores pronósticos se cumplieron. Las miradas se fijaron en él, como si se tratase de algún tipo de criatura exótica y novedosa, y la gente comenzó a hablar. _"¿No es ese Levi Ackerman?" "He oído que no puede oír sus propios sonidos." "Dicen que su padre le dejó sordo a base de golpes." "¿Se ha retirado de la música ya? Era una pena, tenía talento."_ Los murmullos se sucedían, y aunque el moreno trataba de ignorarlos en lo máximo posible, algunos alcanzaban sus oídos. Durante el trayecto desde la entrada hasta los asientos elegidos por Erwin, escuchó todo tipo de opiniones y conjeturas sobre su persona y lo que le había sucedido, escuchó verdades y también muchas tonterías, pero no se molestó en corroborar o desmentir ninguna.

Él estaba allí para escuchar música, no para tratar de buscar sentido a las teorías que otros hacían sobre su persona. Le sorprendía la cantidad de gente que había en el auditorio, teniendo en cuenta que solo se trataba de la fase preliminar de un encuentro entre violinistas –que normalmente no causaba tanto impacto como otros instrumentos–, pero más le sorprendía el hecho de que esas personas conociesen tanto sobre su persona. Pero decidido a alejarse de esos temas, se centró en otras cosas.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendríamos aquí? –Cuestionó a Isabel, que se había sentado a su lado, y que lucía sorprendida por el hecho de que fuese él quién iniciase la conversación–

-Porque de habértelo dicho te habrías negado en rotundo a venir.

Levi no tenía nada que objetar a su respuesta porque sabía que era verdad. De haberlo sabido, habría preferido quedarse atado a la silla del aula de música, pero como no había sido informado, ahora se encontraba allí, observando como el primer candidato tomaba su lugar en el escenario, con su acompañante de piano detrás de él. El chico comenzó a tocar, su postura con el violín era correcta y sus notas eran bastante buenas, aunque parecía que de cierto modo el trémolo se le resistía, pero había sido una buena actuación, al fin y al cabo. Los siguientes hicieron lo mismo, todos ellos interpretaban la Sonata No.9 Op.47, Kreutzer, de Beethoven, de una forma bastante similar, algunos flaqueaban en una cosa y otros en otra, pero la diferencia era casi nula. Así eran los concursos musicales, después de todo, no se trataba de interpretar por ti mismo la partitura elegida, sino de representarla tal cual delante de un jurado. Cosa que erró en hacer el chico que ahora tocaba, Levi no pudo evitar notar que el joven había captado mal el ritmo de la obra, y en cierto momento el chico había acabado tocando notas que ni siquiera se correspondían con la composición, aún así, terminó su intervención, al borde de las lágrimas, pero lo hizo. Tenía mérito, al menos había marcado una diferencia en aquel espectáculo.

-¡Ah, ahora le toca a Erencito!

La intromisión de Hanji puso en alerta a Levi, tocar justo después de una muy buena interpretación era malo para el siguiente artista, pero también lo era tocar después de alguien cuyos errores han sido tan evidentes. Se preguntaba si aquello le afectaría a la música de Eren, la única cosa que había ido a escuchar, porque algo en los ojos del chico le había dicho que sus notas encerraban mucho más que lo que los demás tocaban una vez establecidos en el escenario, y eso era algo que el chico de tez pálida quería comprobar por sí mismo.

Eren apareció con un traje que le sentaba muy bien, que acentuaba el color de sus ojos y que Levi juraría no había sido seleccionado por él –quizás un familiar lo había escogido– porque parecía que para el violinista era tan novedoso como para ellos. Detrás del chico había una mujer, probablemente la acompañante de piano, que parecía estar más nerviosa que todos los participantes anteriores juntos, aquello extraño hasta a Erwin –que no tenía ni idea de música– porque sabía que quién sería juzgado sería Eren y no esa mujer, por lo que no entendía los nervios desmedidos. Levi tampoco los entendió. Y entonces la interpretación comenzó.

Al principio, el violín de Eren sonaba como cualquier otro, seguía las notas tal cual la partitura marcaba, un poco más afinado que el resto de concursantes, y la pianista le seguía sin problemas. Pero allí mismo comenzó el cambio. En cierto momento, Eren miró con determinación el violín, y alzó el arco a unos setenta grados, algo que ningún concursante previo había realizado y comenzó su _verdadera_ interpretación. La atmósfera cambió y la pianista se tensó incluso más –si era posible–. Las notas volaron más allá del escenario, enmudeciendo al jurado y cautivando al público. El violinista marcaba un nuevo ritmo en la obra, la dinámica de las partituras se adaptaba a él, no al revés. Con cada sonido, Eren revolucionaba cada pequeño espacio de ese auditorio, transmitía tanto en cada acorde, tantos sentimientos, que a Levi se le dificultaba entenderlos todos. Cada vez que llegaba al trémolo, el violín parecía explotar en emociones. Aquello era música, lo era en estado puro. El chico de ojos esmeralda estaba tocando Kreutzer, como lo habían hecho todos los demás, pero el Kreutzer que Eren tocaba ya no le pertenecía a Beethoven, le pertenecía a él. Estaba rescribiendo la obra. Lo hacía a tanta velocidad que la pianista era incapaz de seguirle el ritmo, porque Eren era un solista, al fin y al cabo. No dejaba que nadie marcase su ritmo, ni siquiera la partitura. Él era su propio ritmo, su propia dinámica, su propio sonido.

Cuando su actuación acabó, lo único que se escuchó en la sala fueron aplausos. Gritos de admiración, gente preguntándose porqué aquel chico no estaba tocando en algún gran evento, porqué ese talento no estaba luciéndose en algún otro lugar. Y ese tema estuvo presente durante todo el resto de actuaciones, a las que la mayoría de gente no le prestó atención. _Si había algo peor que tocar después de alguien que había hecho una representación perfecta, era tocar posterior a alguien que había tomado la obra y la había convertido en suya, Levi lo aprendió ese día. _

Incluso en la salida del evento, Eren seguía siendo el tema entre la gente. Levi observaba curiosa como el chico de ojos esmeralda había conseguido llegar al corazón de esas personas reinterpretando aquella pieza, aunque estaba seguro de que el jurado estaría echando pestes sobre el pianista por haber osado rehacer algo que el maestro Beethoven había hecho previamente. Pero de alguna manera dudaba de que algo como eso le interesase a Eren. Eso lo comprobó después, cuando, mientras el chico salía ya con la ropa informal del cuarto de concursantes, un funcionario le paró recordándole que la puntuación saldría en quince minutos. Eren le había sonreído musitando un "en realidad esas cosas no me interesan", mientras se abría paso entre la gente, sorprendiéndose cuando unas niñas habían ido a su encuentro a regalarle flores, asegurando que su actuación le había gustado tanto que se habían visto obligadas a comprarlas para demostrárselo. El chico se lo agradeció enormemente y no dudó en sacarse una foto con ellas cuando se lo pidieron. Eso era el resultado de tocar música, cautivar tanto a alguien como para que éste se vea en la obligación de agradecértelo.

Hacía mucho que Levi no presenciaba algo así, al menos no en un concurso.

-¡Eren, tu actuación ha sido la mejor por años luz! –Comentó Hanji en cuanto el chico se acercó a ellos– La gente se quedó con la boca abierta, creo que algunos hasta lloraron.

-Bueno, no creo que haya sido para tanto…

-¡¿Qué no?! ¡Díselo tú, Levi!

En cuanto fue nombrado, el moreno sintió a todo el mundo mirándole. O quizás solo era que Eren ejercía demasiada presión con su mirada y eso le hacía pensar que medio mundo estaba señalándole. Suspiró, mirando hacia abajo, buscando un punto de fuga a toda esa atención indeseada. Y la vio, la mano del castaño, que se había situado en frente suyo, temblaba como si en ese instante fuese a representar la más compleja pieza ante el más exigente público. Tenía miedo. ¿Miedo de qué? ¿De qué él –como "experto" en música– considerase que su obra no había sido buena? Menuda tontería, temer tanto la opinión de alguien que has conseguido absorber con cada nota.

-Nada mal.

Una respuesta tan simple como esa –porque no iba a decirle que sus notas le habían atrapado por completo–, sirvió para que el temblor en la mano de Eren se disipase y sus ojos brillasen como nunca.

-¿Nada mal? Ya me gustaría a mí verte intentando siquiera igualarme, pervertido. –Respondió, con una sonrisa, mientras Hanji reía por lo osado que era Eren al enfrentarse a Levi.

Porque si, Eren era una persona horrible, manipuladora, violenta en el ámbito psicológico, y dejaba la peor de las impresiones. Lo peor de lo peor. Pero también era el mejor músico que Levi había escuchado en mucho tiempo y todo un misterio por resolver.


	3. -Étude Op 10 No 3-

**N.A:** Por fin he acabado el capítulo, pensé que moriría. xD Muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo, no tenéis ni idea de lo mucho que me ayuda. ;; Espero que os guste el cap, amor para todos/as.

**Pairing:** RiRen [LevixEren]

**Advertencias: **_BxB, si te desagrada el género, mejor escapar ahora. OoC. [Sorry not sorry. (?]_

**Disclaimer: **_Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama._

* * *

**Étude Op. 10 No. 3**

* * *

Eren no era un chico cualquiera y Levi se encargó de descubrirlo desde el día de la audición.

Sólo para empezar, desde que el sonido de su violín llego a los oídos del moreno aquel Miércoles, la música ocupó el cien por cien de sus pensamientos —aunque antes lo hacía en un noventa y cinco, la diferencia no era demasiada—, las ganas de poder tocar de nuevo le podían más que nunca, pero la realidad se encargaba de recordarle su actual situación cuando sus dedos tocaban de más el piano. Era bastante cruel. Por eso a veces le gustaba simplemente echarse en el suelo del aula de música —tras las clases, mientras los demás acudían a clubes en los que por lo menos aparentaban hacer algo—mirando a la nada, tocando en el más libre instrumento jamás creado, su propia imaginación, que le permitía tocar cualquier composición, sin ningún tipo de limitación. Sus dedos se deslizaban por la nada, posándose en teclas rellenas de aire que su propia mente había creado, mientras los sonidos de cada toque aparecían de manera ordenada.

–Eh, Levi. Toda una sorpresa no verte golpeándolo el teclado.

El pequeño momento de tranquilidad del más bajo fue interrumpido por una voz bastante más grave que la que últimamente se alojaba en sus pensamientos. Suspiró cansado ante la idea de tener que levantarse y mantener una conversación con Erwin, preferiría mil veces quedarse tirado en el suelo fingiendo estar muerto pero sabía que entonces el rubio llamaría a Hanji, quién encantada se encargaría de comprobar que tan muerto estaba lanzándole extraños experimentos a la cara. Ya había pasado una vez y no le apetecía en demasía repetir la experiencia.

–También es toda una sorpresa verte a ti por aquí, pensé que el consejo estudiantil y hacer una cuidada selección de las ofertas de peluquines en AliExpress te dejaba sin tiempo para perder con alguien como yo.

–Tan ingenioso como siempre, Levi. —Erwin ya estaba tan acostumbrado a las contestaciones mordaces del más bajo, así que más que enfadarse, se sentía satisfecho por haber recibido una respuesta—Pero tienes razón, mi tiempo últimamente es muy limitado.

–Entonces no deberías estar aquí perdiéndolo, solo ocupas sitio.

–Ocupo bastante más sitio que tú. —Aquello logró el objetivo del rubio, que vio como el moreno se levantaba para encararle, ya que hasta ahora había estado tirado en el suelo, contestándole sin siquiera mirarle— Eh, tranquilo, tranquilo. Vengo en son de paz, sólo quería devolvértela. A lo que vamos, deberías entender que sí estoy aquí cuando podría estar haciendo cosas más beneficiosas para mi persona, es que se trata de algo importante.

Levi respiró hondo, posando una de sus manos sobre el puente de la nariz, las ganas de arrancarle las cejas de una pasada a Erwin crecían en él como una planta al sol. Pero tenía que tranquilizarse, una pelea en el aula de música solo provocaría:

a) Una catástrofe de la suciedad, y limpiar sangre no era la cosa más sencilla del mundo, la verdad.

b) Otra sesión de "Levi, eres un buen alumno, pero tus acciones violentas no están permitidas en el centro, me temo que…" con el director, que al moreno no le interesaba escuchar.

–Pues si es tan importante habla de una vez, cejudo. —Atacó Levi, mejor el daño psicológico a dejar la sala de música hecha una hecatombe—

–Verás, Hanji e Isabel me han dicho una cosa curiosa por la mañana. —Si esas dos estaban incluidas, el de tez pálida ya sabía que la conversación no sería buena para él— Que hoy, de camino al instituto, estabas raro. Y además, no estás tocando el piano. No me negarás que es algo anormal.

Tal como había previsto, la charla giró acerca de los desvaríos mentales de ambas chicas. Suspiró cansado, ¿qué tan mal había hecho durante su vida para merecer este castigo divino? ¡Oh, Higia, ¿por qué?! Si se había asegurado que ninguna mota de polvo habitase en su hogar antes de salir camino a la academia.

–… y creen que el causante podría ser Eren. —Oh, sí, porque Erwin no había acabado, y con el final de la oración se había lucido más que nunca. Levi comenzó a preguntarse cuánto costaría un internamiento en un manicomio, porque a sus amigos parecía hacerles mucha falta.

–Déjame entenderlo. ¿Me estás diciendo que aunque no ha pasado ni siquiera un puto día Hanji e Isabel me han analizado psicológicamente gracias a sus nulos conocimientos en psicología y han determinado que la causa de mi supuesto cambio de hábitos se debe a un asqueroso crío maleducado, malhablado e insoportable que conocí ayer por primera vez en mi maldita vida? ¿Es eso? ¿Han sorteado papeletas para ganar retraso hoy y os han tocado todos los premios o qué coño os pasa por la cabeza?

–Me parece que están en lo correcto. —Determinó el rubio, sin dejar de mirar al moreno.

No es que Erwin estuviese sordo, había escuchado perfectamente a Levi y aquello era lo que lo había llevado a su conclusión. En casos como estos —porque no era la primera vez que tenía que acudir al lugar para hablar con el más bajo sobre alguna teoría de Hanji, Isabel, o ambas— Levi solía ignorarlas, como mucho contestándole con "me la suda lo que piensen" o "me importa tanto lo que digan como tu carencia de cabello, ya ves tú". Pero hoy había sido diferente, el moreno había explotado, soltando improperios por todos lados, insistiendo demasiado en los "defectos" de Eren y tratando de desvirtuar cualquier cosa que proviniese de ambas chicas. Parecía estar tratando de convencerse más a sí mismo que cualquier otra cosa.

– ¿Has pegado hoy tu peluquín con algún producto corrosivo? Porque creo que se te ha metido en el cerebro y te ha matado todas las jodidas neuronas, y eso que ya tenías pocas. —Escupió Levi, incapaz de entender de donde sacaban esos tres esas tonterías.

–Sabes que eso es imposible, Levi. Y ahora hablemos de lo serio, no hay nada de malo en que Eren haya cambiado algo en ti, de hecho, creo que te hacía bastante falta. Diría que tu cejo está fruncido en al menos tres grados menos de lo habitual. ¿Ves? Ahora no darás tanto miedo cuando vayas por el pasillo, me han llegado rumores sobre gente que acababa llorando solo por la cara con la que los mirabas. Todo son ventajas, deberías juntarte más con él.

–No me jod–

– ¡ERWIN SMITH, SÉ QUE ESTÁS AQUÍ!

La escandalosa voz se hizo presente, evitando que Levi respondiese al incoherente comentario de Erwin. Ambos conocían a la poseedora de ese chillido tan característico que recorría los pasillos como si hubiese sido lanzado mediante un megáfono. También conocían esa manera apresurada de correr por los pasillos, haciendo sonar sus pisadas como las de un titán enfurecido. Era sorprendente la cantidad de ruido que Isabel, siendo tan pequeña, podía hacer. Y también la fuerza que tenía, el moreno estaba seguro que de no ser porque la puerta era muy consistente, la pelirrojo la habría partido a la mitad allí mismo del portazo que le propinó. Parecía enfadada, y eso no era buena señal.

– Claro que estoy aquí, Isabel, vosotras mismas me pedisteis que hablase con Levi… —Fue lo único que respondió el rubio, con una mirada de confusión en el rostro, todo lo contrario a la ardiente de Isabel, sus ojos clamaban enfurecidos lo que su silencio no contaba—

– ¡No trates de hacerte el bueno ahora, cerdo! —La chica de ojos verdes emanaba furia por todos lazos, parecía que en cualquier momento se lanzaría a estrangular al rubio, y, bueno, Levi no sería quién se lo impidiese— ¡Acabo de ver a Mina llorando a moco tendido porque el señor rubiales no le ha hecho maldito caso en dos semanas! ¡Pensé que habías dicho que ibas en serio con ella, trozo de mierda!

–Ah, Mina, yo… Bueno, pensaba ir con ella a casa hoy, pero…

– ¡Ni pero ni nada, Smith! ¡Ahora mismo te vienes conmigo a disculparte con ella!

Levi se mantuvo como espectador mientras la pelirroja no reparaba en insultos para describir a Erwin y su incapacidad para mantener un mínimo compromiso con nadie. No era un secreto para nadie que el presidente del consejo estudiantil había repartido su amor a casi la mayoría de su instituto, tanto chicos como chicas. Al moreno le impresionaba cómo la gente se arrastraba para conseguir la atención de ese chico aún cuándo sabían que Erwin nunca salía con menos de tres personas a la vez, no entendía que veían en ese calvo con peluquín cuyas cejas servían como pista de aterrizaje como mínimo.

Pero bueno, a él eso no le interesaba demasiado. Mientras los fanáticos locos del rubio no le molestasen, él no tendría razones para quitárselos de encima mediante métodos seguramente poco ortodoxos. Aunque, bueno, de vez en cuando no podía evitar que el salón de música se convirtiese en un pequeño campo de guerra cuando Erwin le daba calabazas a alguna amiga o amigo de Hanji o Isabel. La castaña solía traer con ella productos químicos —sacados de alguna mezcla de raros compuestos que por algún tipo de intervención divina no le habían explotado en la cara— que seguramente podrían desfigurar hasta el esqueleto del rubio, la pelirroja, en cambio, solía conformarse con lanzarle al más alto una serie de improperios acompañados de algún que otro puñetazo —que a pesar de no causarle daño físico al de ojos azules, le causaba cierta satisfacción a Isabel—. Pero solían ser eventos aislados, quizás una vez cada dos meses. Pero eso no era ni de broma la frecuencia con la que Erwin dejaba a alguien llorando a su persona, si esos pequeños altercados pasaban con ese lapso de tiempo entre ellos es porque, dentro de lo posible, intentaban evitar que Levi estuviese durante ellos. No por nada en especial, la verdad, simplemente por el hecho de que sabían que si le interrumpían en demasía —una vez cada dos semanas o así— con lo que el de cabello azabache consideraba "gilipolleces de calvos", era probable que salieran al día siguiente en la sección de esquelas del periódico.

La tranquilidad de Levi nunca debe ser alterada, debería ser un mandamiento. Seguro que en la biblia de la limpieza de Higia interrumpir la tranquilidad del más bajo estaba considerado como un pecado mortal. Pecado mortal, que, por cierto, tanto Isabel como Erwin acababan de cometer. Levi sabía que aunque se tirara de nuevo en el frío suelo del salón de música, era poco probable que la tranquilidad volviese a él. Era posible que lograse relajarse, pero dudaba mucho que siquiera una pizca de calma llegase a albergarse en su ser. Aquello le animó a irse del lugar, seguramente estaría más cómodo en su casa. Bueno, eso y también el hecho de que en cualquier momento podía aparecer Hanji por allí para acabar lo que Erwin no había podido, y si ya el rubio se había puesto pesado con el tema aún cuando no había sido él ni siquiera quién se lo había planteado, no quería ni saber a qué tipo de interrogatorio sería sometido por la castaña loca. Quizás le ataba a alguna silla o algo, y, bueno, no era el mejor plan para pasar la tarde, siendo sinceros.

Con esa idea en mente, sus pies empezaron a deslizarse fuera del lugar. Cuando se había dado cuenta, sus manos ya habían cerrado con llave la puerta de aquella estancia. Para Levi aquel cuarto era un refugio, una segunda casa. Pero sentía que debía alejarse un poco de él, no demasiado, pero un poco de espacio entre el piano allí atrapado y su persona no le vendría mal.

Quizás era verdad que Eren había influido un poco en él.

Antes nunca se había planteado el siquiera dejar de tocar el piano un día. Su vida dependía en su totalidad de las notas que el instrumento le daba, no había nada más para él en el mundo que posar los dedos sobre las notas blanquecinas y negras. Los sonidos que emitían eran su legado al mundo, su aportación. Una que no había sido muy buena últimamente. Pero no podía ofrecer mucho más. La música era su vida, la oía en los pasos que daba en la calle, en el sonido del claxon de los coches, en los murmullos de la muchedumbre de las calles. Lo oía en todos lados, y, sobre todo, en el sonido que el chico de ojos esmeraldas era capaz de emitir con su piano. Aquello era libertad, era alma, eran sentimientos, era música, la más pura que había escuchado en mucho tiempo.

Maldito crío dramático y egocéntrico. ¿A cuántos diablos le había vendido su alma para conseguir esas melodías?

–¡Hey! ¿De verdad vas con esa cara de estreñimiento por la calle? ¡Qué miedo! Aunque no se puede esperar otra cosa de un pervertido acosador como tú.

Esa voz. Cantarina y melódica, como si de algún modo perteneciese a un tritón. Incluso con las palabras soeces que le dedicaba, Levi era incapaz de negar la belleza de aquel timbre vocal. Maldito niño, en serio. Levantó la mirada —porque de algún modo, cuando caminaba siempre miraba hacia abajo— dispuesto a encararlo, y lo que vio le sorprendió. Eren llevaba el mismo uniforme que él, con la única diferencia en el color de la corbata que portaba, su tono era verde mientras que el de Levi era más similar a un carmesí, lo que demostraba que el castaño estudiaba en el mismo lugar que él pero un curso más bajo, como Isabel.

En realidad, aquello era algo que se había planteado desde el primer momento, pero finalmente había acabado descartando la idea. Eren era un tipo excéntrico, con un comportamiento bastante extravagante y sin duda destacaba entre el resto de las personas, no solo por su personalidad, su aspecto físico también tomaba parte en esto, al más bajo le parecía imposible que tal como era Eren, no hubiese oído nada de él —a pesar de ser de años diferentes— en todo lo que llevaban de curso, que no era poco. Pero parece que se había equivocado, o quizás el chico era más comedido en clase, debería preguntarle a Isabel.

– ¿Qué miras, acosador? En serio, no tienes ni idea de lo raro y perturbador que es que un tío con esa cara te mire durante más de dos minutos sin parpadear.

El comentario del más joven le sacó del trance en el que se había quedado. Una respuesta como esa solo dejaba entrever la impaciencia del chico al no recibir respuesta ante su provocación. Levi se preguntaba cada vez más seriamente como un crío como ese, tan infantil y caprichoso, podía siquiera tocar bien el violín. La hipótesis de la venta de su alma al diablo cobraba fuerza por momentos.

–Solo me preguntaba porqué estás vistiendo nuestro uniforme cuando es evidente que por tu edad mental deberías estar cursando la guardería.

– ¡Ja, ja! Qué gracioso. ¿Te ha llevado tanto tiempo pensarlo o ya lo tenías preparado? —A pesar de la respuesta, Eren no podía evitar que el mayor viese como sus orejas se habían vuelto rojas ante el comentario de Levi, quizás era la vergüenza de ser tratado como un pre-escolar.

–No ha hecho falta pensarlo, con verte ya apareció en mi mente.

–Lo que tú digas, acosador. ¿Sabes dónde está Erwin? Tenía pensado esperar a que pasara por aquí para asustarlo o algo.

La pregunta no sorprendió a Levi. En realidad, alguna parte de su ser la estaba esperando. El día anterior, después de la actuación y de que dieran los resultados —había sido sorprendente descubrir que había un premio del público, que, evidentemente, había sido entregado a Eren, lo que le permitiría participar en la última fase del certamen— Erwin se había llevado al castaño y se había pasado el día hablando con él. Quién sabe si había usado alguna técnica de seducción poco legal para persuadir al niño que ahora Levi tenía delante. Después de todo, Eren conservaba esa cara de inocencia que volvía locos a calvos pederastas en proceso como Erwin. Y como magia, con la imagen del rubio le vino a la cabeza el recuerdo de la pequeña pelea que había tenido lugar en el salón de música. Dudaba mucho que hoy Erwin se librara de pasar el día con la tal Mina.

Si aquello pasaba, era probable que Eren se acabase enterando mientras esperaba de manera indefinida allí, y bueno, Erwin tenía muy buena labia, pero Levi dudaba de que simples palabras pudiesen calmar al demonio de ojos esmeralda que tenía delante. Sería gracioso ver aquello, puede que Eren le metiese el arco del violín por la boca, sería como esos magos que se meten las espadas por el morro, pero sin truco. ¿Sobreviviría? Podría hacer apuestas sobre ello. Pero si esta vez le salvaba el culo al rubio, éste le debería una muy gorda. Podría hacérsela pagar en el futuro con una gran humillación. ¿Quizás pasearse desnudo por el comité? ¿O sería mejor depilarle esas hectáreas de cejas que tenía en la ceja? Miles de ideas fluían por su mente en un reguero inagotable de posibles humillaciones para el de ojos azules. Oh, sí, Levi, eres un puto genio. ¡Vengan a ti todos los nobel!

–Si pretendes esperar aquí por el peluquín con patas te recomiendo empezar a acampar. —Contestó Levi, con su permanente indiferencia— Se ha convocado una reunión del consejo estudiantil. Esos aburridos se pasarán la tarde ahí, por lo menos hasta la medianoche.

–¿En serio? Supongo que no podrá ser, entonces.

Al moreno le sorprendió esa respuesta. Eren tenía cara de ser un niño mimado y terco que siempre pensaba que tenía la razón. Había pensado que el chico sugeriría ir a la reunión o mismo echar fuegos artificiales en el instituto para que la junta tuviese que disolverse —de algún modo se le antojaba como algo que el chico de orbes esmeralda probablemente haría—, pero nada de aquello había pasado. Quizás Erwin ya iba viejo y sus encantos no habían hecho tanto efecto como se esperaba en el joven violinista.

Bueno, eso tampoco era su problema. Al menos no lo era mientras no le afectara a la música que el chico creaba con su violín. _O eso creía_.

–Pero ya que Erwin no está… —Oh, no, alerta, ¡que se activen todas las alarmas! Levi sabía que ese chico no podía haberse convencido tal fácilmente si no tenía ya otra cosa en mente— ¡Hoy serás su sustituto!

Ah, no, por eso Levi no pensaba pasar. ¿Sabéis que pone en el diccionario de sustituto? "_m. Persona que reemplaza a otra y desempeña sus funciones." _Él no era el sustituto de nadie, eso solo significaba ser un reemplazo de alguien, una segunda opción —un desecho, desde el punto de vista del mayor—. ¿Ser sustituto de un cejudo con alopecia? ¡Ni loco! ¡Ni siquiera siendo drogado por los para nada saludables compuestos inventados por Hanji aceptaría algo como eso! Ya podía aparecer Jesucristo o el mismísimo Dios, él no aceptaría tan degradante sustantivo para describir a su persona.

–No.

Negación absoluta. No había manera de cambiar su mentalidad. Levi siempre era fiel a sus principios. Dejarse avasallar por otros es de débiles, Levi no lo era. No se dejaría amedrentar por un niño menor que él.

–Ah, bueno, supongo entonces que tampoco podré dar una vuelta contigo. —Contestó Eren con simpleza, pero algo en su mirada le decía al más bajo que eso no era para nada el fin de la discusión— Supongo que iré a casa, para no aburrirme en el camino creo que estaría bien hablar con Hanji sobre como un pervertido tiene una foto mía en su teléfono en la que se–

–Está bien, vayámonos a dar una vuelta.

Levi era un hombre de principios. Nunca se dejaba amedrentar. Jamás dejaba que nadie cambiase su mentalidad, y cuando tomaba una decisión, ésta era inalterable._ Excepto si se trataba de Eren._

Lo de ser un sustituto… ¿No sonaba tan mal, no?


	4. -Sonata No 14 'Moonlight'-

**N.A:** _Actaulizar todas las historias a la vez me está dando un dolor de cabeza grande. xD Espero que os guste este capítulo (hay salseo huehuehue, ya me voy yo, no me echéis) y muchísimas gracias a todos los que se toman su tiempo para dejarme una review, follow o fav. Sois mi motor. *corason*_

**Pairing:** _RiRen [LevixEren]_

**Advertencias: **_BxB, si te desagrada el género, mejor escapar ahora. No beta tester, así que puede haber errores._

**Disclaimer: **_Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama._

* * *

**-Sonata No. 14 'Moonlight' Third Movement-**

* * *

Observó con detenimiento el lugar al que había sido traído por Eren, quejándose por lo bajo cada vez que su mirada chocaba con la de alguna adolescente —o mujer en general— que estaba observándole y que había sido pillada en el acto. El sitio parecía perfecto para que una pandilla de chicas viniese a pasar el rato después de clase, los tonos claros, la decoración rosada con detalles ocres y las innumerables flores que decoraban cada metro cuadrado de la estancia. Perfecto para unas chicas o quizás para una cita, pero desde luego no perfecto para él, se sentía más que fuera de lugar. En definitiva, él nunca iría a algún lugar como ese por su propia cuenta.

Pero el chico castaño no había tardado ni medio segundo desde que Levi había aceptado el ir a dar una vuelta con él en tomar el rumbo, así que el más bajo supuso que ya había seleccionado previamente el lugar, seguramente pretendía ir con Erwin. Aunque de algún modo, el piano que descansaba cerca de la ventana de atrás del local le hacía sentir que Eren había seleccionado ese lugar para él en realidad, algo que inmediatamente alejaba de su cabeza, puede que el de ojos esmeralda ni siquiera supiese que él había sido pianista, de hecho, puede que ni supiese su nombre completo, ya que siempre se refería a él como "pervertido acosador".

–¡Buenos días! ¿Ya han decidido qué desean tomar? –Levi no pudo evitar un escalofrío cuando esa voz apareció de repente, había estado tan ocupado pensando en sus cosas que no había pensado en lo que quería pedir, y sentía el peso de la mirada de la camarera sobre su ser, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que tipo de cosas podían servir en un lugar tan ñoño y temía que allí las bebidas más comunes contasen con extraños nombres pomposos que tratasen de hacer juego con la decoración. Quién sabe qué vocablo utilizarían en ese singular antro para denominar un té.

–Yo tomaré un chocolate caliente y este pastel. —Parecía que Eren, al contrario que él, había dedicado su tiempo a rebuscar en el menú de la pastelería, del que se había apropiado nada más entrar, algo de su agrado, aunque Levi pasó por alto aquello mientras suspiraba tranquilo al notar que el de ojos esmeralda había llamado a las cosas por nombres normales y no cosas raras.

–Yo tomaré un té negro. —Acabó por decidir, el menú de la estancia tampoco era lo que acostumbraba a tomar, así que prefirió no arriesgarse, porque suponía que algo tan simple como el té negro sabría medianamente decente en aquel lugar.

–¿Nada más? —Se apresuró a preguntar la camarera, Levi no pudo evitar bufar, ¿tan raro era que alguien no pidiese alguna de esas empalagosas cosas que ofrecían en el menú y que prometían un dolor de estómago asegurado?

–Nada más. —Puntualizó el mayor, bajo la atenta mirada de le chica, que se apresuró a llevar su pedido a la barra.

–¿Por qué no has pedido nada para comer? —Esta vez la pregunta era formulada por Eren, que le miraba como tratando de encontrar la explicación a lo que acababa de ocurrir— Si es porque no sabías que veníamos aquí y no traes la cartera, puedo invitarte...

Levi bufó de nuevo, no podía ser tan poco habitual que alguien no pidiese esas diabetes comestibles con la bebida.

–No me gustan las cosas dulces. Y aquí todo lo es.

–No sé ni para que pregunto. —Respondió Eren, suspirando— Era imposible que alguien tan amargado como tú fuese capaz de admirar y comprender la delicia y el sabor que aporta el maravilloso mundo de la dulzura.

–Y las caries, no te olvides de que ese "maravilloso mundo de la dulzura" también te aportará unas cuantas de esas.

Al no recibir respuesta, Levi pensó que quizás el comentario había sido demasiado elaborado o ingenioso para Eren, que hasta ahora —y exceptuando siempre su gran talento en el ámbito musical— no le había demostrado una gran capacidad intelectual. No es que el moreno necesitase que en el momento de conocerse el chico de ojos esmeralda le hubiese resuelto un problema de integrales o derivadas y ya de paso le hiciese un comentario crítico sobre la obra "Los Sueños" de Quevedo, pero los comentarios infantiles y los berrinches ilógicos habían formado en el más bajo una idea preconcebida del violinista en la que el punto fuerte del chico no era precisamente su inteligencia. Por eso se sorprendió cuando al levantar la vista en lugar de verlo peleándose con sus casi extintas neuronas con el objetivo de encontrar una buena contestación, le vio con la mirada fija en la ventana, con un cierto sentimiento de anhelo en sus ojos que había traspasado cualquier barrera que Levi pudiese haber levantada con el fin de que las emociones externas no le afectasen.

El moreno quiso ver lo que el castaño veía, lo que causaba esa tormenta en los ojos esmeralda. Pero fue incapaz. Por más que buscaba, no encontraba nada tras la ventana que pudiese haber provocado ese tsunami de sentimientos en el más joven. Lo único que lograba vislumbrar eran escenas cotidianas que sin ninguna duda no habrían supuesto ningún esfuerzo al violinista a la hora de realizar. Algo como dar un paseo por el parque cercano a la cafetería o tomarse un helado de tres bolas no eran lo que Levi definiría como cosas complicadas de llevar a cabo.

Incluso si lo que Eren anhelaba tras ese cristal era ese ambiente que rodeaba a las parejas jóvenes, Levi no negaría que para alguien con el aspecto físico del chico no sería muy difícil encontrar a alguien que quisiese compartir más que amistad con él. Pero sabía que nada de eso era lo que Eren estaba mirando, el chico tenía la vista fija en algo mucho más allá de las escenas comunes de todos los días o de las personas que paseaban tomando un dulce —algo que tampoco podía ser lo que Eren anhelaba teniendo en cuenta lo que había pedido en la cafetería— su mirada estaba mucho más allá de la comprensión de Levi, probablemente de cualquiera persona. Pero el más bajo no le preguntaría que era aquello que en ese ambiente tan casual, llegaba a causarle anhelo, porque todos los artistas guardan secretos, partes de ellos que nunca han de ser vistas con el fin de cautivar desde el misterio, y Levi quería que Eren siguiese cautivando con su música y sus secretos.

Por eso permitió que el silencio reinase entre ellos, no uno incómodo, si no uno mucho más ligero, en el que el más bajo se deleitó con la melodía que los ojos de Eren mantenían atrapada entre lo esmeralda y lo aguamarina. Pero esa tranquilidad fue interrumpida repentinamente por una voz cantarina que a Levi le pareció de todo menos agradable.

–Aquí traigo su pedido. —Anunció de la nada la camarera, despertando al castaño de su pequeña ensoñación y haciendo inevitable que Levi tuviese que apartar la mirada— No duden en avisarme si necesitan alguna otra cosa.

De la misma manera que había aparecido, la joven chica desapareció de su mesa, no sin antes dejar todo aquello que ambos adolescentes habiendo pedido con anterioridad. El moreno no pudo evitar una mueca cuando vio en directo como la monstruosidad diabética pedida por el de ojos esmeralda era dejada en la mesa, ocupándola casi al completo, apenas dejando espacio para el té y el propio chocolate del chico. ¿De verdad aquel pastel era para una sola persona? Porque Levi podría haber llamado a toda su clase en ese instante y estaba seguro de que al repartirlo entre todos cada uno tendría una porción generosa. Y aún así sobraría. Pero Eren lo miraba como si se tratase de la mayor delicia en la faz de la Tierra.

–¡Por fin, hacía mucho tiempo que quería probarlo! Es idéntico a las fotos, la cubierta de chocolate, las fresas confitadas... —El moreno perdió la cuenta de los ingredientes que el castaño numeraba en las fresas, no le interesaba demasiado, además, a cada elemento nuevo más seguro estaba de que consumir esa cosa entera daba como resultado la muerte— ... Y el crujiente de limón, por supuesto. ¿No te parece increíble, Levi?

–Lo que me parece increíble es que realmente hayas esperado tiempo impacientemente para consumir esa bazofia. Podrías haber venido cualquier otro día si tanto lo esperabas. —Espetó el mayor, que no entendía como alguien podía estar ansioso de adelantar su visita a la muerte comiendo eso.

Tampoco esta vez obtuvo respuesta, y no pudo evitar levantar la vista como casi un acto reflejo. Eren se había parado, casi como si fuese algún tipo de muñeca que se ha quedado sin cuerda, y le miraba intensamente. Le miraba de una manera que Levi no podía comprender —para variar. Pero pronto los ojos esmeralda del chico brillaron de nuevo con esa luz tan suya que simulaba permanecer atrapada en su cuerpo. Parecía que nada había pasado. Pero el más bajo sentía que le sería muy difícil olvidar como los ojos del castaño le habían escrutado con una pregunta en la marea verde que los componía que él no había podido descifrar. Porque seguía sin entender ni una pizca al chico que tenía delante.

–Qué amargado eres, así nunca dejarás de ser un acosador pervertido. Deberías cambiar un poco de hábitos. —Soltó Eren, mientras el moreno le miraba confuso por como el chico ignoraba lo que acababa de pasar— Podrías empezar por cambiar esa cara de estar permanentemente estreñido, guárdatela para tu intimidad en el baño.

–No me jodas, mocos–

–Ah, sí, por supuesto. Modera tu vocabulario; cada vez que hablas pareces un matón de telenovela. —Continuo el de orbes esmeralda, ajeno a como la mirada grisácea del contrario le perforaba— ¿Comes muchos pimientos o limones? Eso explicaría tu cara; cambia tu dieta y come algo de dulces, en serio, no son venenosos, un chocolate caliente de vez en cuando hará más por ti que un té negro que se toman los mafiosos en sus reuniones. Ahora que lo pienso, estoy seguro de que con un traje podrías hacerte pasar por uno.

–Trozo de mierda, te voy a mat–

–Ah, sí, por último. _Deberías volver a tocar el piano._

Levi quedó parado, como sopesando lo que decir, y Eren no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le escapara; sentía que de algún modo había sido capaz de sorprender al moreno. Éste, por su parte, se regañaba mentalmente, era evidente que el de ojos esmeralda sí sabía que había sido pianista cuando el día anterior le había incluido en el colectivo de los artistas. ¿Qué tan mal iba su cerebro para olvidarse de algo que había pasado hace apenas 24 horas? Necesitaba un descanso, uno largo, decidió.

-Así que lo sabías. —Contestó llanamente al final, después de tomar un sorbo de su té negro. Esperaba que sus ojos no le hubiesen traicionado mostrándose sorprendidos por el comentario del menor. Aunque la cara de Eren decía todo lo contrario.

-No podría ser considerado un buen músico si no conociese a la estrella de esta generación.

Levi casi escupe el té negro ante el comentario. En el pasado era casi rutina para él ser elogiado diariamente por jueces y profesores, que le igualaban a grandes estrellas del pasado y no escatimaban en alabanzas para describir su talento "natural". Pero todo aquello era muy lejano ahora, aquellos ensalzamientos de antaño habían sido sustituidos con cuidado por miradas de lástima o decepción, y quizás algún que otro comentario tratando de animarlo, que puede que hubiese tenido algo de efecto al principio, pero que ahora solo resonaba como un eco que el moreno no deseaba escuchar. Que de repente alguien como el castaño le elogiase —aunque no directamente a su forma de tocar— se le antojaba fuera de lugar. ¿Es que acaso ese chico no sabía que había una razón por la que había dejado de tocar?

-No creo que sea correcto considerarme "la estrella" de esta generación. —Respondió, tratando de recobrar la compostura; aunque su mente parecía querer complicarle el trabajo llevándole una y otra vez al día en el que sus dedos se tornaron incapaces de crear melodías.

-Oh, vamos. Tú no pareces del tipo humilde, Levi. No niegues la evidencia. Pareces más bien de ese tipo egocéntrico que te mira como si fuese superior y saca un abanico de plumas para reírse.

Los ojos grises; marcados por unos sentimientos de nostalgia que luchaban por salir, se toparon con los esmeralda, llenos de alegría, que escondían todo lo malo en lo más profundo, sofocándolo con el alegre color del prado. Eren tenía razón. Él no era humilde —aunque jamás había usado en su vida un abanico para reírse como una maruja de telenovela—. Nunca lo había sido, en el pasado había mirado a todo el mundo por encima del hombro —metafóricamente hablando, por supuesto, ya en aquellos tiempos ya le era complicado mirar a alguien por encima del hombro con su nimia altura— y nunca había negado su gran capacidad. Pero ahora, él, que había mirado a los demás como inferiores, era quién debía bajar la cabeza. La vida le había dado de su propia medicina de la forma más cruel y dolorosa.

-No se trata de ser humilde, Eren. No puedes tratar de estrella de la generación a alguien que no puede tocar ni siquiera Charol of the Bells sin salirse del tempo. Ya no puedo tocar, nunca más.

El castaño abrió los ojos con sorpresa y no se esforzó en ocultarlo. Levi suspiró valorando sus propias palabras. "Ya no puedo tocar, nunca más." Esa era su verdad absoluta, aunque nunca se había atrevido a formularla en alto, no tanto por lo que pudiesen pensar los demás al respecto, si no por lo que él mismo sentiría al oír lo que durante tiempo había negado. Porque eso había sido, una negación estúpida. Se había atrapado a sí mismo en su telaraña de engaños, tratando así de evitar llegar al punto muerto que le esperaba al final de su mentira.

Porque si su único legado al mundo era lo que producía al tocar, no le quedaba nada. Su existencia sería borrada de la memoria de aquellos que le habían conocido, su sonido se desintegraría mientras otros lucían su talento hasta que su corazón parase, para cuando su respiración se detuviese en un intervalo permanente, nadie le prestaría atención. Su nombre se quemaría bajo la sombra de aquel que había sido en el pasado. Levi Ackerman desaparecería del mundo sin que nadie se molestase en mirar atrás para recordarle. Sus antiguos sonidos se disociarían en pequeñas partículas que jamás serían recordadas.

-Dices no poder tocar, pero no veo nada que te lo impida. —Respondió Eren, con el tono más neutral que Levi jamás había oído en el chico, que logró destruir cualquier fachada de seriedad que el más bajo hubiese podido crear.

-No sabes de lo que hablas. —Contestó a regañadientes, le enfurecía en cierto modo que la gente no se tomase en serie el hecho de que no podía tocar, era un problema serio para él, era su final, no una broma para llamar la atención.

-Tú eres el que no sabes de lo que hablas, Levi. —Los ojos de Eren irradiaban algo parecido a la furia, que el moreno no lograba entender, de tener que estar alguien enfadado, ¿no debería ser él?— Hablas de no poder tocar, pero no veo ningún impedimento real. Hanji me contó tu "problema" si se le puede llamar de un modo. Yo lo único que veo es que te has rendido como un niño mimado solo porque las cosas no salen como tú quieres. ¿Qué no escuchas las notas? Imagínatelas y deja de escudarte en ello.

Sin darse cuenta, el moreno ya estaba apretando con demasiado fuerza la taza de té. Le ponía enfermo. Eren era un gran músico, pero parecía creerse lo suficientemente bueno como para juzgar la situación de otros. Claro, todo es mucho más fácil cuando no tienes ningún problema para tocar, cuando todo es perfecto en tu vida. El castaño juzgaba desde una posición acomodada sin conocer para nada la situación de Levi, sin entender su problema y el esfuerzo que había puesto en ello para conseguir superarlo. Todos los días había acudido al salón de música —que ya era prácticamente suyo, porque todo aquel que había osado tratar de entrar había huido atemorizado por él—, todos los días se habían enfrentado a sus miedos, había luchado contra la frustración, sin detenerse. ¿Qué tenía que decir él, que probablemente nunca había enfrentado un problema real en su vida? ¿Qué opinión podía dar Eren cuando era probable que nunca llegase a sufrir en su vida un cuarto de lo que Levi?

-De verdad eres un estúpido, Eren. ¿Qué coño tienes que decir tú, que ni siquiera me conoces realmente? ¿Sabes cuánto he luchado yo por salir de ese problema? ¿Tienes la mínima idea? No. Hablas sin saber, como hacen todos los de tu clase. No te juzgo, porque yo también lo hacía, pero que sepas que solo quedas como lo que eres, un total gilipollas. ¿Qué me imagine las notas? ¿Crees que no lo hago? Pero da igual, todo se va a la mierda igualmente. Pero esto tú no lo sabes, claro, mucho mejor dar órdenes a los demás desde tu comodidad en lugar de tratar de ponerte en su posición un solo segundo.

Todo lo que pasó después, era algo que probablemente Levi nunca se había esperado. Que Eren cogiese su té —que había soltado porque sabía que acabaría rompiendo la taza— y se lo tirase por encima, no era algo a lo que estuviese acostumbrado. Que al levantar la vista se encontrase con los ojos esmeraldas rezumando odio, furia y decepción, mezclados con un profundo dolor, que los oscurecía, era algo que le había atravesado el alma de un lado a otro sin ser capaz de evitarlo. Aquellos orbes parecían querer ensartarlo, pidiéndole explicaciones que el más bajo jamás podría dar.

-¿Qué no te conozco? Eso es lo que piensas tú, pero claro, has de tener la razón y debo ser yo el estúpido, ¿no? ¡Tú sí que eres quién no me conoce a mí! ¿Sabes algo de mi vida, de si es perfecta o no? ¡Y una mierda! Sabes que toco el violín y que me llamo Eren y nada más, pero, eh, yo soy el que juzga sin saber, por supuesto. —Si los ojos de Eren estaban brillando por la furia o por aguantarse las ganas de llorar era algo que solo él sabía— ¿Has perdido un brazo o pierna en algún accidente? ¿Estás realmente sordo? ¿Acaso has desarrollado el principio del Parkinson? ¿Te has quedado ciego? Dime, Levi, ¿te estás muriendo? ¿Hay alguna enfermedad consumiéndote poco a poco? No, ¿verdad? ¡Entonces no me jodas con que no puedes tocar! ¡Si el problema es con tus manos entonces toca con tus pies! ¡Si no escuchas los sonidos, invéntatelos! Pero no digas que no puedes tocar por algo tan nimio como eso, porque hay gente ahí fuera que realmente no podrá tocar jamás, hay gente ahí fuera que se está muriendo, gente cuyo sonido se apagará para siempre, sin poder evitarlo. Comparado con ellos, tu problema me parece más un juego de niños que algo serio.

Levi no se movió de su lugar, su cerebro aún trataba de procesar todo lo que el chico de orbes esmeralda le había dicho. Sabía que Eren se estaba moviendo, probablemente hacía la barra para pagar —porque no parecía muy dispuesto a permanecer allí, no con todo el mundo mirándole después del espectáculo que habían montado— pero no era capaz de levantarse para encararlo. Porque Eren había convertido su problema en un capricho delante de su cara y él no había hecho nada para evitarlo. Porque el menor le había demostrado que era él quien hablaba sin saber y él no había podido negarlo. Porque había puesto su mundo de cabeza solo con palabras.

-Que sepas que serás mi acompañante de piano en la segunda fase, así que puedes ir preparándote.

Fue lo último que Levi oyó de Eren, antes de que un portazo en la puerta resonase y la camarera acudiera a él con una toalla entre los murmullos de la gente.


	5. -Divertimento en Re Mayor K 136-

**N.A:** _Yo actualizo aunque nadie me quiera a mí ni a mi historia, que no me dejáis ni reviews ni nada, lloro mucho (?)_

**Pairing:** _RiRen [LevixEren]_

**Advertencias: **_BxB, si te desagrada el género, mejor escapar ahora. No beta tester, así que puede haber errores._

**Disclaimer: **_Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama._

* * *

**-Divertimento en Re Mayor K. 136-**

* * *

—¿Así que le tiraste el té encima? —La castaña hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por ahogar las carcajadas que amenazaban con salir al imaginarse lo cómico de la situación—. ¡Dios, Eren, debiste haberme avisado! ¡La cara de Levi en ese momento debió haber sido una joya!

—No tenía planeado que algo así sucediera como para avisarte, Hanji. —Comentó el de ojos esmeralda, mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos de forma nerviosa—. De verdad no quería que algo así sucediera. Ahora Levi me odiará.

—No creo que te vaya a odiar por eso, Eren. Le agradaste demasiado desde un principio, además —La de gafas tomo las manos del menor, mientras sonreía de una forma que al castaño no le parecía muy adecuada—, siendo sinceros, creo que solo llevaste a cabo un deseo común de todos. ¿Quién no ha deseado bajarle los humos a Levi tirándole un té encima?

—Isabel no, seguro —Admitió Eren derrotado—. Casi me arranca los ojos al enterarse de lo que había hecho.

—Bueno, ya sabes, aunque no lo parezca Isabel quiere mucho a Levi, casi es adoración, para ella es como un hermano mayor ideal. No esperes que le parezca bien que le eches té ardiendo por la cabeza.

Lejos de animar a Eren, cada palabra pronunciada por la castaña lo sumía más y más en ese estado de depresión post-tontería. ¿Por qué tenía que haberle hablado así al maldito acosador enano? Si tan solo se hubiese mantenido callado, nada habría pasado. No había manera de que el pianista aceptase tocar con él después de lo que había pasado. Y tampoco había forma de que su antiguo ayudante fuera a hacerlo —había renunciado justo después de la actuación, alegando que no podía tocar acompañando a alguien tan inestable musicalmente como era el violinista—. Quizás tenía que resignarse y rechazar amablemente la plaza que le habían dado en la final del certamen; era su culpa después de todo que Levi no fuese a tocar con él.

—Venga, Eren, no te deprimas por culpa del enano —La castaña, viendo que con sus comentarios no hacía más que hundir al chico, trató de arreglar la situación—. No puede ser para tanto.

—Gracias, Hanji; pero sí lo es. Pretendía que Levi tocase conmigo en la final del certamen musical; pero después de esto parecería un milagro si no trata de matarme la próxima vez que me vea.

—Espera, espera. ¿Querías que Levi tocase contigo? —Indagó la de gafas, que no pudo evitar un brillo especial en sus ojos ante la respuesta —. Oh, eso sería perfecto. ¿Me entiendes? Sería perfecto.

—Exactamente, sería —Puntualizó el menor—, pero no será.

—Ah, no, no te rindas aún, Eren. ¡Ni se te ocurra pensar que Levi no tocará contigo! Incluso si no le hubieras echado el té encima, Levi se habría negado si se lo hubieses pedido —Explicó la mayor— Desde _aquella vez _él no ha vuelto a ponerse encima de un escenario.

—¡Pero si toca todos los días en el salón de música!

—Bueno, tanto como tocar… Deberías escucharlo de vez en cuando, alguien raspando una tiza contra un encerado es más agradable que lo que él hace —La castaña decidió seguir con el tema principal, viendo como Eren alzaba una ceja en incomprensión—. Pero ese no es el punto. Lo que te debe quedar claro es que el enano se negaría independientemente de lo que hicieses.

—Bueno, él no dijo realmente que no.

—¿No lo dijo! ¡Dios mío, Eren, esto es maravilloso, sublime!

—No le di tiempo a decirlo, me fui antes. —Aclaró el castaño, no quería que la de gafas se viniese arriba por una equivocación.

—Eso es irrelevante —Aseguró la mayor—. Te aseguro que para cuando sea el día del certamen, el enano repelente tocará contigo.

—Te agradezco el apoyo, Hanji, pero…

—No me lo agradezcas solo a mí, Eren. Para esto nos hará falta más gente.

Para cuando el castaño quiso decir algo la de gafas ya había cogido su móvil y no paraba de teclear cosas. Eren se preguntaba seriamente que estaba haciendo. El ir y venir de mensajes no parecía tener fin y el castaño tomó su propio terminal más por pasar el rato que por otra cosa. Cuando se decidió por iniciar uno de los juegos para no aburrirse, notó que Hanji le había tomado del hombro con fuerza, provocando que su móvil casi aterrizase de lleno contra el suelo.

—¡Vamos, Eren, no hay tiempo que perder!

Cuando Hanji se había ofrecido a ayudarle, el de ojos esmeralda no se había esperando que contactase con toda una legión para la tarea. Para ahora se encontraba en la casa de dicha muchacha, sentado alrededor de una mesa mientras dos pares de ojos inquisidores le examinaban sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Uno de esos pares de ojos pertenecía a Isabel, que al parecer seguía ligeramente enfadada con él por haber "osado mancillar los ropajes de Levi, y ¡peor! su bello rostro", sí, eso es de lo que había sido acusado —literalmente— por la chica de cabellera rojiza. Al lado de ésta se encontraba otro chico de cabello castaño pálido al que no conocía, pero que cuyo rostro recordaba vagamente —probablemente lo había visto en el instituto alguna vez— y que tampoco disimulaba para nada su mirada. Por lo menos, a ambos lados tenía a personas conocidas; a la derecha estaba Hanji, que había llevado una libreta con un montón de frases ilegibles para "compartir ideas" y a su izquierda, Erwin; como siempre, calmado, de esa manera por lo menos aportaba algo de tranquilidad a la improvisada reunión.

—¡Bien, comencemos esta reunión! El tema de hoy es "Hacer que Levi toque con Eren en la próxima fase del certamen".

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No me habías dicho nada de eso, Hanji! —Replicó Isabel, que se veía muy inconforme con lo que estaba sucediendo—. ¡No puedes pretender que mi hermano toque con alguien que le ha echado té por encima!

Eren se encogió en su sitio, prefería que la tierra lo tragase ahí mismo a tener que soportar esto. Y la sensación empeoró cuando sintió una mirada fija en su persona.

—¿Le ha tirado té encima a Levi? —Preguntó una voz desconocida para el violinista, que la asoció por descarte con el joven de cabellera castaña pálida.

—¡Te lo dije antes, Farlan! ¿Por qué no me escuchas?

—Porque más de la mitad de lo que dices son tonterías; prefiero no escuchar estupideces y enterarme de si has dicho algo interesante después.

—¡Serás estúpido! —Respondió la pelirroja, mientras se levantaba de su sitio para encararlo.

—Venga, Farlan, Isabel, no es momento para discutir. —La voz de Erwin hizo acto de presencia, tratando de calmar el ambiente, que de un momento a otro parecía haberse convertido en un campo de guerra.

—¡Cállate, cejudo! —Fue la respuesta que obtuvo el rubio de ambos menores, que se miraban como si fuesen a matarse.

—Aquí no eres nadie, peluquín. Te recuerdo que no estamos en el instituto. No te las des de héroe. —Añadió la de orbes esmeralda.

Eren se sentía muy fuera de lugar. Sabía que estaba ahí por algo, y que el tema central que los había traído allí a todos estaba directamente relacionado con su persona, pero parecía todo lo contrario. De un momento a otro la atención había sido desviada de sí mismo a Isabel y el tal Farlan, que no paraban de discutir e insultarse sin tener en cuenta que, de hecho, no estaban solos. Incluso Isabel había tratado de tirarle del pelo al más alto, que había respondido agarrando fuertemente las coletas de la de cabello rojizo. Erwin también se había levantado tratando de imponer un poco de orden, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos había sido ignorado y parecía que independientemente de que acciones tomase, todo seguiría así. Solo Eren y Hanji habían permanecido sentados; ésta última mirando a los más jóvenes fijamente.

—¡Ya basta! —Finalmente, la castaña intervino—. No os he llamado aquí para tener un espectáculo gratuito de vuestras peleas infantiles. Estamos hablando de algo serio, y vosotros os comportáis de una manera bastante estúpida.

Isabel y Farlan se miraron durante un segundo, valorando la situación en la que se encontraban. Hanji no se solía poner seria, todo lo contrario, normalmente se tomaba todo con un humor un tanto extraño, pero siempre con humor. Que su genio apareciese en ese justo momento era un indicador de que se habían pasado de la raya con sus disputas. Sin mediar palabra, ambos tomaron asiento —a una distancia prudencial—, y de mutua acuerdo decidieron limitar a lo mínimo la interacción entre ellos; Erwin también volvió a su sitio, posando una mano sobre el hombro de Eren, pues no había sido difícil notar lo incomodo de la situación para el chico.

—Bien —Comenzó la castaña de nuevo, mientras sus orbes almendra se fijaban en las esmeralda de la pelirroja, que solo acertó a bajar la cabeza avergonzada—, Isabel. Sé que te molestó el tema del té, pero por mucho que quieras a Levi sabes perfectamente que a veces puede ser muy excéntrico y lidiar con él se convierte en un deporte de riesgo.

—Lo sé, pero…

—Déjame acabar —Insistió la de gafas, e Isabel solo atinó a sonrojarse al darse cuenta de que su comportamiento seguía siendo muy infantil—. También deberías saber cómo es Eren y que en ningún caso habría hecho aquello sin razón. Estoy segura de que a ti también te dijo lo arrepentido que está; deberías aceptar sus disculpas y dejar esta actitud. Créeme cuando te digo que yo también he deseado tirarle algo encima a ese enano de vez en cuando.

La pelirroja no se atrevió a decir nada, consciente de que la mayor no había dicho ninguna mentira en sus palabras y que había sido ella desde el principio quien había adoptado una actitud inadecuada. Sabía de primera mano que Eren era un chico maravilloso y no le tiraría nada ardiendo a Levi por la cabeza excepto que éste realmente lo mereciese; había sido consciente de aquello desde el principio, pero no quería aceptar que la culpa de aquello la tuviese el pianista.

—Y dejando este tema de lado —Continuó la chica, lo que captó la atención de todos, que fijaron su mirada en ella mientras ésta extendía la libreta sobre la mesa, dejándola a vista de todos—. Creo que el dúo entre Eren y Levi es lo que llevábamos buscando todo este tiempo; es una oportunidad única y no deberíamos desaprovecharla.

Todos asintieron al unísono, mientras el castaño solo se confundía aún más. Parecía que llevasen esperando aquel momento años.

—No va a ser fácil convencer a Levi —Añadió Erwin.

—Lo rechazará desde el principio —Aventuró Farlan.

—¿Qué pretendes hacer, Hanji? —Preguntó temerosa la chica de ojos esmeralda.

Solo en el momento en el que un brillo de locura iluminó los ojos de Hanji el violinista entendió la magnitud de lo que estaban haciendo. La castaña no tardó ni dos segundos en comenzar a explicar un enrevesado plan que los llevaría al éxito. Todo estaba tan elaborado que la participación del castaño era innecesaria, pues lo único que necesitaban de él era saber que pieza tocarían el día de la presentación. Una vez que aportó esa información, fue relegado del grupo, quedándose sentado sin nada más que hacer que observar con detalle el papel de pared que cubría la sala de la casa de la chica de gafas mientras el resto del grupo había hecho un corrillo sospechoso en el que, por lo visto, no se le necesitaba. Hanji no paraba de elevar los brazos estrepitosamente mientras hablaba; los demás, en cambio, se limitaban a asentir de vez en cuando y añadir algo con menor frecuencia. Eren ya no estaba seguro de quién anhelaba más esa actuación; él mismo o el grupo que tenía delante.

—Muy bien, está todo listo —Dijo de repente la castaña, mientras el pequeño grupo se disolvía y adoptaba las posiciones que habían ocupado con anterioridad, Jaeger tardó un poco en darse cuenta de este cambio de escenario, porque en algún punto se había perdido a sí mismo en sus cavilaciones—. Isabel, Farlan, lo dejo en vuestras manos. Yo me ocuparé de sus libros. Eren.

—¿Sí? —Respondió, sorprendido de que su ayuda fuese necesaria de repente.

—¿Tienes aquí el libro con las partituras? —Cuestionó Erwin, el castaño elevó una ceja al no comprender para que era necesario, pero rápidamente lo sacó de la mochila y se lo tendió a Hanji, que salió corriendo con él en la mano a quién sabe dónde.

Poco después volvió con él en la mano y una sonrisa dibujada en su cara que no pronosticaba nada bueno. Eren tomó el cuaderno y lo devolvió a su bolsa —solía llevarlo siempre con él porque cuando viajaba en metro aprovechaba para repasar las composiciones— ante la atenta mirada de los demás; el castaño empezaba a sentirse cohibido con tantos ojos puestos ante su persona, era otra cosa cuando le miraban en el escenario, porque había una razón para ello, pero en ese instante era una sensación bastante extraña.

—Escúchame bien, Eren —Anunció Isabel, para sorpresa del de ojos esmeralda—. La actuación es el viernes que viene, ¿no? Eso nos da exactamente una semana; te prometemos que para entonces Levi tocará contigo —La pelirroja pareció tomar aire, como si fuese a anunciar algo que realmente no deseaba—. Comenzaremos con el plan el lunes, en el momento en el que él ponga un pie en el instituto ya estará en nuestra red. Por ello tengo que pedirte que lo evites en este tiempo, no sabemos cómo puede reaccionar al verte.

Eren entendió lo que la chica le decía. De su primer encuentro con el pianista, Eren podía decir que su temperamento no era el mejor; no parecía tener mucha paciencia y el uso de violencia parecía recurrente. Prefería no exponerse a acabar en el hospital por culpa de una paliza patrocinada por el Ackerman, _prefería no pisar aquel lugar en un tiempo._ Con eso en mente aceptó las condiciones del plan que le ofrecían los chicos y rezó porque tuviese éxito. Esperaba también que Levi le perdonase por todo lo dicho.

—Pues ya está todo solucionado. Ahora fuera de mi casa, tengo mucho que imprimir. —Soltó Hanji, provocando risotadas en todos los presentes.

Todos ellos recogieron sus cosas y se despidieron de la castaña, que los acompañó amablemente a la puerta —a pesar de que les había echado fuera de una forma tan brusca—. Isabel y Farlan se fueron juntos, parecía que en algún punto de la pequeña reunión habían arreglado sus diferencias; Erwin se ofreció a acompañar a Eren, y éste, en vista de que no había nada mejor que hacer, aceptó la compañía del rubio. Hanji, por su parte, corrió a pedirle a su impresora más de mil copias de los archivos recientemente escaneados.

Y Levi, en otro lugar de la ciudad, sentía un inexplicable escalofrío que solo trataba de avisarle de lo que le esperaba.


End file.
